The Change
by Torkee-Dorkee
Summary: The sisters Cassy and Ally have been waiting forever for this vintage magazine from the 60's but... What they actually get is an even bigger surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, all! Okay, so, I'm not THAT new to this fandom.. But, kinda. Anyways, i'm not making this a love story or anything.. 'Cause, I'm a slash girl myself. xD This is just a story I'm writing about my BEST friend and I's dream! Anywhoooo, enjoy! =D**

"Cassy?!" My mom called from downstairs. I role my eyes and continue texting. Ally, my sister, was sitting by me.

"Go see what she wants." I mumble; my face still in my phone.

She sighed, "Alright. Yes mom?"

"I called for your sister!"

I groan, "Whaaaaat?!"

"Your mail came."

I finally pull my face out of my phone and widen my eyes, staring at my sister. We grin, "Yes!" We both hop up and run downstairs. Our mom holds it out and I carefully rip it from her hands.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ally follows me as I run up the stairs. I reach my room and plop on my bed, carefully removing the packaging.

"It's really here!" Ally squeals.

I nod and run my hands over the vintage print, "1968, babe!" I whisper, my eyes twinkling with excitement. My sister and I…. We were both born in the wrong generation. Though, we love our cell phones and T.V.'s and all that. We wish we could have seen The Beatles live and young, along with The Monkees. Not only that, we're both into the psychedelic scene and the peace and love.

I read the headline in my head while my sister reads it out loud, "Inside special of The Monkees."

I grin and open it up. Before I can even decipher what the first word is I find myself, and I'm pretty sure my sister, too, seeing black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the review Torkette! =D It is every Monkee fan girl's dream, true. Haha! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Monkees or anything else you may recognize. (Sadly)**

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." Someone says as they poke my face.

"Stop, Ally!" I groan and roll over.

The person that was poking me says, "Ally? I'm Micky!"

Suddenly, a Texan accent fills the room, "C'mon, girly. Wake up."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Wha?" My eyes flutter and I open them fully. Actually, fully is an understatement. I'm pretty sure they were going to pop out of my head at any moment now, "Th-th-the…. Monkees…..?" I breath out.

Davy nods, "Yeah, we're The Monkees." He glances at the others for a second, "Mind tellin' us how you got in our house?"

I glance at my still sleeping sister pondering if I should wake her up or not, "Uh.. I.. Ah… I… I don't… know.." I stutter on my words.

Peter grins, "Well, that's okay! You guys want some spaghetti?"

Mike shakes his head, "Well, hold on a moment, Peter." He turns to me and smiles lightly, "Would you like some spaghetti?"

Peter makes his angry face, "I just asked that!" He folds his arms.

I grin stupidly, my dream has come true, "Umm.. Suuuure! Le'me wake my sister up." I stare for a moment longer then quickly turn to my sister. I don't even bother to be nice about it and violently shake her awake, "Ally! Ally! You've GOT to see this!"

Ally snaps her eyes open, "Whoa! Stop!"

I stop and watch to see her reaction.

Ally blinks and wipes her eyes, then they suddenly widen, "How? Wha? You're all old! And, Davy, you're.." She stops to blink away the tears we get whenever we bring up Davy's death, "You're….."

I widen my eyes and quickly cover her mouth, "Shhh!"

Davy furrows his eyebrows, "What am I?"

"Wait…. Old? We're young!" Micky explains, "We're all in our twenty's."

I smile, "Oh, it's nothing!" I glare at my sister for a moment, "She's just…. A little off her rocker."

Ally makes a dejected face, "Off my rocker?!" She mumbles into my hand and pulls it away, "If anybody's off their rocker it's you!" She points at me.

I roll my eyes, "Pssh."

The others laugh, "I'll finish making that spaghetti." Mike stands up and heads to the small kitchenette.

I cross my legs and sit awkwardly watching these men that I am absolutely obsessed with in front of my face. They're young, too. I'm surprised I haven't pounced yet.

Peter smiles, "So, where are you from?"

Ally blushes and stares at the ground. She's shy and so am I. This is going to be hard.

I swallow and bite my lip, "New York." I croak.

Micky widens his eyes, "New York?! Like, the city?"

I shake my head, "Just a small town."

Micky frowns, "Oh.. Well, have you ever been to the city?"

My sister and I both shake our heads and Ally finally says something, "I know that seems ridiculous and all to live in the state and never been to the city, but, we just moved not too long ago."

Davy nods, "I get it." He smiles, his perfect teeth shining.

I almost faint. I've always wanted to see that smile in person.

Peter gives me an odd look, "You okay?"

I snap out of it, "Mhm." I smile.

Ally shakes her head, smirking.

Micky grins, "What's your names? Well, besides Ally's of course."

I laugh, "I'm Cassy."

Davy nods, "Groovy!"

Micky hops up, "You girls need a tour!"

I grin at Ally; a tour of The Monkee's pad, "Alright!" I stand up along with Ally.

Micky grins, "Follow me!" He marches like general to the kitchen, "This… Is the kitchen! Isn't it a beauty?"

My sister and I nod and he marches to the stairs, "These are the stairs. They lead to the bedroom." He smiles.

We smile and nod again following him to a stage looking thing, "This is our stage."

I grin, "Can you play us a song sometime?"

My sister nods, "Yeah."

Micky shrugs, "Yeah, maybe." He walks to a door with a love seat and a jukebox by it, "This is the restroom."

We nod again, "Alright! We know where everything is!"

Micky grins, "Yeah, you're welcome."

Ally and I laugh when Mike calls from the kitchen, "Dinner!"


End file.
